Mafia: Hidden Files
by Rukiyo
Summary: One-shots about YOU and the KHR characters. Reader x Reborn! Chars. Mostly for female readers. Rated M for SEX and other adult themes. Het and Yuri
1. Clean

I decided to try writing with the reader, you, as a character. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR and never will.. I do own your soul :D

Like usual about my oneshot stuff like this, you can requests characters xD

This story will contain Straight and Yuri smex. This is directed towards FEMALE READERS... Maybe I'll write some yaoi readerxChar, but I don't have any ideas for it yet.

The next chapter will probably be CHROME so yeah Lol. We'll see....

Have fun!~~

* * *

You lay down on the black leather with a bored expression plastered on your face.

"How much longer is he going to take?" You yawn, annoyed. Your question was answered when a certain head prefect walked into the room. "You take foreeeveerr!"

"Too many mingling herbivores," Hibari muttered. You glance up at him to notice that he was covered in blood. You cringed.

"You really need to clean that up," You told him. He frowned at you.

"Are you giving me a command (name)?" He growled.

"Not exactly," You say, shifting on the couch for a more comfy position. "I've been waiting for you and half of the lunch period is already over."

Hibari grunted and examined his coat.

"It's covered in those herbivores' blood," He muttered. He glanced at you suggestively. You sit up and look at Hibari puzzled.

"What's with that look Kyouya?" You asked awkwardly.

He smirked.

--

You blushed as you lapped at some smudges of blood on Hibari's cheek. You paused, and look away, embarrassed.

"It's not coming off yet," He said. "Keep going."

"B-but K-Kyo-"You were cut off immediately.

"Keep. Going."

Your blush reddens and you lick at the blood on his left cheek. He lay on the leather couch and with you on top of him, on your hands and knees. You lick down his cheek to his chin and notice that there was a smudge of blood on his lips, probably from licking the blood off his tonfa.

"You're going to have to clean my tonfas too," He told you smugly. You blush.

"L-lunch is almost over and-!"

"I've excused you from your classes already." He looked at you as if he were expecting you to lick the blood on the rest of his body!

"A-ano!" You squeaked and he glared. Clearly intimidated, you lapped lightly and his blood covered lips and you could see the corners of his lips twitch, almost as if he were about to burst of laughing at you. He pulled back and pushed you off of him, sitting up. "Huh?"

Your eyes widened as you felt cold steel pressed up against yours lips.

"Clean it," Hibari murmured. You blushed as your tongue reached out and pressed up against the tonfa. He watched, amused as your hands reached out and lightly brushed against his right hand, which was holding the tonfa up. As you were licking the tonfa, you failed to notice a faint blush on Hibari's cheeks.

You were startled as the tonfa was ripped away from your mouth and whipped around the room and onto the floor. Your head and pulled down to be pressed up against a specific area between his legs.

"There's something else you need to clean," Hibari said, you could hear him breathing unevenly. You unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. He grunted as you began to play with him, licking and sucking. You blushed deepened as you heard him let out a quiet, yet audible, shaky moan. You glanced up at him, embarrassed and he smirked down at you.

You moan as you feel his hand slip up your skirt and into your panties, stroking you.

"Ahn," Your hands raised to cover your mouth as you let out continuous moans. After all, you two were still in the school. Hibari watched you intently as he slipped a finger into you. "Eep! A-ah!"

Your eyes slid close as you felt another finger being added. One after another until…

"Nnngh!!" You cried, feeling the fingers push up against sensitive nerves. He pulled you up and gave you a sloppy wet kiss. It would seem that he was aroused as well because of his erect cock sticking up from his unzipped pants. Your hand reached out and stroked it slightly until he pulled you to him and entered you without warning. "AAH! K-Kyouya!!!"

Your tongues twirled into a wet and passionate kiss. He thrusted into you at a quick pace, making you scream out in pleasure. Anyone outside would have thought in pain because he was beating you. Boy, were they wrong.

"Ah! Nnnn!" You moaned. Hibari's breathing became more irregular and you two kissed again. With a cry, you came and Hibari following shortly after.

"(Name)," He grunted, spilling his load.

The two of you calmed down your breathing as you lay on the couch. You snuggle into Hibari's embrace and smiled.

"… You're cleaning this up." Damn it.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter!

Reviews are appreciated :D


	2. 696

This is a mix of Chrome and Mukuro. Hence, the title of the chapter. Lol.

Next character I'm writing about? I'm not sure.

* * *

Your tongue pushed up against Chromes as she moaned. Wet and passionate kisses. You entwined your tongue with hers and your hand rubbed her through her soaking wet panties.

"Mmn," You murmured, pulling away from the kiss for some oxygen. "You taste nice, Chrome-chan."

"Aah," She was panting with saliva trailing down to her chin as you added more pressure with your hand. The two of you stripped of any leftover clothing you were still wearing. You crawl up to her and your fingers delve into her. "Aah!!!"

You smirk as she arches her back off the bed, panting and begging, a blush staining her cheeks. You pull out your fingers and she moans in protest.

"Don't worry, I know something much better," You whispered seductively in her ear. She cried out in pleasure as you rub your vagina against hers. "Nnngh!"

"H-harder!" Chrome exclaimed grabbing her own breasts.

"So eager…," You murmur, pinching her erect nipples and adding more pressure at your legs. She screamed out and came. You were far from over. "We have a long night ahead of us-"

You were suddenly pulled into a deep kiss as you felt someone else, something long and hot rubbing against your entrance. You pulled away from the kiss in desperate need of oxygen.

"Kufufu, you two were having a lot of fun I see," A deep, masculine voice said. You look up to see Mukuro smirking down at you.

"Uh oh," You say.

"Oh? My dear Chrome seems to have already done me the favour of preparing you…," His smirk grew as he rammed into you."

"AAH!! AHN!" You scream out in ecstasy.

"Ah… You… Seem to like it," He said, panting slightly with a smile. You bury your face in his neck and pant as he thrusts into you. Your hands grip his shoulders, as your nails dig in, probably leaving marks.

"Ah… Ah.. AHH!" You cried out as you both came. You lay panting on his chest.

"Kufufu, that was fun," He said, placing a kiss on your lip.

"Mukuro. Never. Do. That. Ever. Again!" You growl.

"Kufufu, we'll see."

You cry out as he started thrusting again.


	3. Chubby Bunny

I was eating marshmallows with my friend and she starts screaming random stuff... And then I had this short idea.

..................

.............

Nothing really worth rating THIS chapter M for... Bleh. Maybe some random stuff... Iounno

OH

By the way, I posted my MSN/E-mail on my profile XP 'cause I'm lonely. That's plain sad. I know. But oh well.

Add me if you want :D

OH AND VOTE ON THE POLL. plz and ty. lol

* * *

You sat quietly on the couch in the Millefiore base bored. You swung your legs back and forth in silence.

..

..

..

You jumped off the couch and ran into your boss's office.

"RAN-CHAN!!!!" You scream. He looked at you surprised for a moment.

"Oh, hey (name)-chan! What's up?"

"LET'S PLAY CHUBBY BUNNY!"

"Chubby… Bunny?" He looked at you puzzled.

"YESH. WHEN YOU STUFF ONE MARSHMALLOW AFTER ANOTHER IN YOUR MOUTH AND SAY CHUBBY BUNNY EACH TIME!"

"… Sounds interesting…" He looked at you interest.

"OH! LET'S GET ICHI-KUN TO PLAY TOO!" Byakuran frowned.

"Shou-chan too?" You nodded. He sighed. "Might as well!~"

You blinked momentarily, tilting your head to the side. After a few seconds you ran out of the room to get the poor man.

--

"OKAY! Soooo!.... Who starts?" You asked. The three of you were sitting in a dimly lit room and you kept shining a flashlight in their eyes.

"First, stop doing that (name)-san," Irie said, shielding his eyes from the flashlight. "I'm going to go blind soon."

"NOOEZ!" You made a worried face and Byakuran looked down at the tempting bag of marshmallows. "OK! Ichi-kun go first!"

"Do I have to…?" Irie asked, looking down disdainfully at the bag. His expression was completely opposite to Byakuran's.

"YESH!" You shoved a marshmallow in his mouth and he gagged. "SAY IT!"

"Chubby Bunny," He said easily. You stare at him as he put in one after another until his cheeks were puffing out. He put another one in. "Chu…b-beh… Bun… neh."

You grin.

"Ichi-kun likes to have a lot of soft, sticky, white stuff in his mouth, ne Ran-kun?" Byakuran snorted and grinned.

Irie choked and started flailing around. You fall over laughing like there was no tomorrow and Byakuran just laughed. Irie ran out of the room and you continued to laugh.

"Oh gawd! That was hilarious!" You giggled. Byakuran sweat dropped as you forgot you had the flashlight in your hand and it flung across the room and missed his head by a millimeter.

"(name)-chan… Please refrain from trying to kill me," He said.

"Whoopsies!" You said with an awkward smile. "I didn't mean to!!!"

"Yeah, yeah," He said, waving his hand dismissingly. He looked thoughtfully at the marshmallows for a moment and then back at you. You blinked.

"Do I have marshmallows on my face or something?" You asked. He shook his head.

"(Name)-chan, you like marshmallows, right?" You nodded. He had another thoughtful look. You frowned.

"What about it?"

"Well…"

Your question was answered when he popped a marshmallow in his mouth and suddenly pressed his lips against yours. Your eyes widened and you blushed. You felt his tongue enter your mouth and you put up little resistance. Your eyes finally slid closed and you kissed him back.

Both of you pulled away for air. He smirked at you.

"What a delicious treat," He said. He stood up and left the room.

"…"

"I'm never playing that game again," Irie groaned, holding his stomach and walking into the room. He went over to pick up his glasses, which was unnoticeably fallen off during his rush to leave the room. He looked over at you and blinked. "(name)-chan..?"

You sat quietly with your eyes wide.

If anyone were to ask why you give marshmallows a strange look, all you could say was _Chubby Bunny_.


End file.
